charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
The Replacement
is the eighteenth episode of the first season of Charmed and the eighteenth episode of the series overall. It is set to premiere on April 21, 2019. Synopsis REVELATIONS — When Harry (Rupert Evans) mysteriously disappears, a substitute Whitelighter, Tessa (guest star Chloe Bridges), surprises the sisters. With Galvin’s (Ser'Darius Blain) return imminent, Macy (Madeleine Mantock) knows she must tell him her decision about her demon side. Niko (Ellen Tamaki) is curious when she sees that the Sarcana has cleared out and calls Mel (Melonie Diaz) for clarity, but when Mel arrives she is alarmed at what she discovers. Meanwhile, Maggie (Sarah Jeffery) is trying to figure out how she can pay for college and turns to Macy for guidance. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast *Melonie Diaz as Mel Vera *Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn *Sarah Jeffery as Maggie Vera *Ser'Darius Blain as Galvin Burdette *Ellen Tamaki as Niko Hamada Recurring Cast *Aleyse Shannon as Jada Shields *Eva La Dare as Mama Roz Guest Cast *Chloe Bridges as Tessa *Carlena Britch as Greta Co-Starring *''TBA'' Magical Notes Book of Shadows TBA Spells TBA Powers *'Claw Extension:' Used by the Abiku to extend its claws. *'Life Force Absorption:' Used by the Abiku to kill its victims. *'Portal Teleportation:' Used by Tessa to send the corpse of a customs agent back to Vera Manor. *'Possession:' Used by the Abiku to possess Galvin. *'Supernatural Strength:' Used by the Abiku to hold Mama Roz at chokepoint and later remove a car door. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Tessa to drag the sisters out of bed. Used by Macy to send Galvin into a closet, to open door, to defend herself by throwing a chair and table at Abiku, to stop Galvin's heart to drive it out, used twice to try and restart Galvins heart. *'Telepathic Empathy:' Used by Maggie to hear hear the custom’s agent soul, to read Mama Roz's dead mind and later reach out to Galvin's soul. *'Teleportation:' Used by Tessa, the Abiku, and Jada. *'Temporal Stasis:' Used by Mel to freeze Galvin three times and then to freeze Niko. Trivia *The episode title refers to Tessa being the Charmed Ones' new Whitelighter. *This is the first episode in which Harry Greenwood (one of the main characters) doesn't appear. Answered Questions from Previous Episode(s) *Will Niko come to learn the truth? **As of now, she knows Mel is a witch. Unanswered Questions *Will the Charmed Ones be able to save Harry from Fiona? *What will happen to the surviving members of the Sarcana now that the coven has been decimated? *What will happen between Mel, Niko, and Jada now that Niko knows the truth? *What will happen between Macy and Galvin? *Will the Apocalypse fall upon them? References to the Original Charmed *Macy stopping Galvin's heart to force a parasite demon out of his body was similar to Prue driving a knife into Piper's heart to force hers out. Production Notes *The episode was watched by TBD million U.S. Viewers. *This episode aired on Easter Sunday. *Galvin Burdette returns in this episode after a four-episode absence. He was last seen in Manic Pixie Nightmare. Quotes TBA Gallery |-|Promotional Images= 1x18 Promo (1).jpg 1x18 Promo (2).jpg 1x18 Promo (3).jpg 1x18 Promo (4).jpg 1x18 Promo (5).jpg 1x18 Promo (6).jpg 1x18 Promo (7).jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= Videos |-|Videos= Charmed 1x18 Promo (HD) Charmed The Replacement Promo The CW References See Also Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes